Sex and Candy
by NeverDust
Summary: Draco thinking, Hermione studying... Doesn't sound like too much but sugar always makes the world a little more... interesting.


Sex And Candy By: Junsui Chikyuu December 28, 2002  
  
Hangin' round downtown by myself And I had so much time To sit and think about myself  
  
I like walking alone in the dungeons - there's just something beautiful about being alone - and thinking about nothing in particular. Like right now, I was just thinking how I don't care anymore. How the darkness never bothered me but how I don't necessarily like the light either. How I know - or think I know at least - that the dark side and their sad excuse for a leader will fall. I'll never join them. I can't. I will not be a lackey to some hypocritical idiot. I mean, seriously, think about it. The Dark Lord wants only pure bloods to rule everything and yet, the fricken asshole is no more than a half blood himself! That is just totally unacceptable to me - can't anyone even be properly evil anymore? And besides, no matter what I say, there is no reason to hate someone for any other reason than who they are, not what. I should know, I've been on the receiving end for a long time.  
  
And then there she was Like double cherry pie Yeah there she was Like disco superfly  
  
And just as this thought flits across my mind I walk into my favorite room and who but the most prime example of this should be sitting in the exact spot I normally do. She doesn't seem to notice I'm here, but that is quite alright; I could only imagine her face should she see me. It is nearing curfew. I wonder what she's doing down here.. Of course, I don't mind. There is absolutely nothing in this world that I could mind less! But still.. And the fact that it's her, now. Well things could get slightly interesting if I play my part right - considering my state of mind at the moment I could do just about anything. And this little witch is so easy to play with. I should know, I've been playing with Hermione Granger's mind long enough.  
  
I smell sex and candy here Who's that lounging in my chair Who's that casting devious stares In my direction Mama this surely is a dream  
  
She's sucking on a lollipop while doing some sort of research - presumably potions - and I can smell the sugar from across the room. And then there's that underlying scent you get whenever you're near someone you like being around, indigenous to each person but overwhelming in women and intoxicating to me. Because I can smell her. And she has no idea.  
  
Hangin' round downtown by myself And I had too much caffeine And I was thinkin' 'bout myself  
  
If she could only see the looks I'm giving her.. oops, she just did. She just lifted her head for no apparent reason and caught my eye and now she's just staring at me. I personally don't get it, but I really don't care either. Sometimes, you just want to be with someone. Even when you want to be alone. So. I walk up to the table and stare her down some before sitting down myself. I must look very cool and confident because she's looking very annoyed - and very beautiful. Okay, so you know that whole thing about not caring? Forget it. Because the way she's looking at me.. she could be the devil herself trying to think up some sort of plan. And I'm full of adrenaline. Ready to do anything, ready to say anything, ready to react, just ready. She licks the lollipop once more and takes it out of her mouth. I feel the biting comment coming. I tense in anticipation. "You want one, Malfoy?"  
  
And then there she was In platform double suede Yeah there she was Like disco lemonade  
  
I don't know what to say. She looks at me a little oddly as if I were one of her friends who had spaced out when she asked them a question and was still expecting an answer. "Uh.." How am I supposed to word this? "Yes?" Yes. That'll do nicely. She cracks a smile and then starts laughing. It's so contagious I almost do too. But I settle for a quiet smirk. "What's so funny, Granger?" She looks at me, still smiling. "I don't know. Just that you never seemed like one to not be able to make up your mind." "Oh." She giggles again, and I think I like that sound. It sounds innocent and fun. And then she gets up to get me the candy from her bag against the wall. My eyes nearly pop out of my sockets. Are the school skirts supposed to be that short? And isn't she supposed to be wearing a vest and tie? And why does she look so enticingly messy?  
  
I smell sex and candy here Who's that lounging in my chair Who's that casting devious stares In my direction Mama this surely is a dream  
  
She comes back with a grape lollipop. I don't like that flavor; I only like cherry - and it seems she has the last one. "Granger, give me yours." She looks at me oddly for a moment and then laughs again. "You want to share a lollipop with me?" I don't see what's so funny. "This morning you wouldn't share a desk with me and now you want to swap spit?" Ooooh. Okay now I get it. "This morning you wouldn't have offered me one." "True, True. But I like cherry. I don't want to share." I have the distinct feeling that all of this counts as flirting. I don't know, but do I care? No! "Alright, fine then." She looks up startled at me as I lean over and reach across the table, bringing her halfway to meet me. "Malfoy!," She sounds so indignant. "What are you - " And I kiss her. She tastes wonderful. And it's not just the candy either. And after a minute she's kissing me too. And it feels really really good. How else do you want me to describe my first real kiss to you? My palm is touching her cheek and holding her face. She moves so that she's sitting on top of the table and my free hand moves to her waist and her arms hold my neck; it's not as if I'm going anywhere. And she opens her mouth and our tongues touch and this is better than candy because something tells me it won't go away. When we do stop kissing, we're still in the same position only now our mouths are just short of touching and we're breathing so heavily and our chests are touching and we're looking at each other and I don't care what anyone will say. But I have to know. "Is this a dream?" My voice comes out in a hoarse whisper. "Can you taste things in dreams?" She's so quiet and she sounds so sure. "I don't think so." "Well then, this isn't a dream." I smile at that; leave it to deductive reasoning. "Good." And we lean in and our mouths meld together and the sugar is like pure adrenaline and her mouth is enthralling and she - she is invigorating, intoxicating. She is candy. And even better - she's my favorite flavor.  
  
Mama this surely is a dream Yeah mama this must be my dream  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Heylo! Sup? Hope everyone had a nice Christmas, Kwanzaa, Chanukah, and whatever else you may celebrate! I also must wish everyone a Happy New Year! Okies, so, this song is by a really great band called Marcy Playground and it's called "Sex and Candy". I like it. ^-^; It has my favorite word in it! ::glares at friends:: baka! I MEANT 'CANDY'! Yeah, well this is dedicated to my friend! Who is a really accomplished DBZ author. (One Silver Tear) Ok, so to her and all my fellow Tom Felton worshipers and Draco x Hermione fans, this is for you. even though I don't know how good it is because it doesn't really seem to have too much of a plot to me.. But! It doesn't matter what I think, it matters what YOU think! So, have fun and keep writing! (you can start by writing me a review!) PS: To all you LOTR fans out there, if you've seen the Two Towers yet like I did last night. O.M.G. The strip flash and the slide and the witty stuff and the opening doors and Lego's beautiful ass. LMAO! That was for you Cris and Ellie! Ja ne! 


End file.
